


Moonchild

by QuinnC



Series: Usatora mpreg [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fic title based on RM album 'Mono', Future hero Kaede, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kaede and Tony goes to Hero Academy, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slow Burn, Title from Kpop Song (mostly BTS), Tragedy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnC/pseuds/QuinnC
Summary: Updated summary cause it sucks. Already change it into a series]When Bunny proposed him into a marriage, worries come first.'If he marries me, he can't father a child' or...'Someone younger will suit him better' or...'What if Bunny finally regrets marrying me?'Meanwhile, Barnaby only thinks of 101 way on how to hold a peaceful wedding while trying to put an end to all bad things.But shit still happens during their wedding day.Or...In which Kotetsu happens to stumble upon a petite Lolita queen who claims that she can grant his wishes once he complete his mission but at a cost. The Queen will take something precious from Kotetsu in exchange for his wish. Will Kotetsu agree with it?Warning! Contains Mpreg





	1. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take my hands now  
> You are the cause of my euphoria  
> Euphoria…  
> Close the door now  
> When I’m with you I’m in utopia  
> (Euphoria by BTS Jungkook)

In the manager’s office of Apollon Media..

Ben sighed. Again, for the third time. Lloyds looked up from the piles of documents he had to read and approve. Its rare for Ben to sigh desperately like this, he thought.

“What’s wrong? You have been sighing for God knows how many times!” he voiced it out. Ben glanced at him and shoving a white envelope that was on his hands before, onto his messy table.

“Take a look inside.”

Lloyds raised single eyebrow and stared at the white envelope in confusion. Was this what causing his colleague’s distress? He shrugged and took out what it seems like a confidential documents inside.

“Uh, request for a hero recruitment…what is this? I never open a job vacancy for hero..” he paused when he read the name in bold:-  
**GOLDEN RYAN**  
“Eeehhhhh!!!” Lloyds shrieked as soon as he saw the familiar name. He then choked on his saliva and coughed out loud.

Ben helped him pat his back. Lloyds stared at him and then back to the paper and back at him again.

“You..how do you get this? I mean, no way on Earth the eccentric Prince-sama would want to return to our company! He himself insisted and turn down our contract one year ago because our pay is low, then why so suddenly…”

“It seems like our affiliate in Continental city was interested in him and they want to put him into our company, they know about our struggle to restart Apollon by ourself. They found us a good number of shareholders too, to fundraise our R&D and heroes activity.” Ben explained in one single breath.

He looked at Lloyds troubled expression so he gave him his opinion.

“On the second thought, isn’t it good to have Ryan coming back? We get a good amount of funds too..”

Lloyds rubbed his own temple. “It’s not like I hate him coming back, but…augh, I don’t want to deal with his prince-ly attitude!

I already have those two who acts like a lovebird idiot yet the Prince-sama wants to return back and add the bar of my stress level! Someone please give me a rest already!!!”

* * *

 

 

“Haa – choo!!”  
Both Barnaby and Kotetsu sneezed at the same time.

“Who’s there?!!”  
‘Ah, such a bad time to sneeze while the terrorists are here.’ Thought Barnaby.

“I know you heroes are here! Reveal yourself!” one of the terrorists shouted and began to fire.

“Bunny, seems like we have been found out. I’ll act as decoy while you cover me!”  
“Wait, Kotetsu-san!”  
Kotetsu threw the smoke grenade and dashed toward the one who had firing crazily.

“Arghh!” he yelp when Kotetsu tackled him down. The other two of the terrorists began to fire randomly, making the captives screamed.

“Hey, heroes! Don’t you care about the hostages here? I have the button for the bomb, if you do anything silly…”

He paused when someone poked him from behind.

“Uhm, I’m sorry but I think the bomb is out of service now Sir!”

The criminal jolted when they heard Origami’s voice behind them only to find out he’s out of sight. Barnaby took the chance while the smoke from the grenade still not dissipate, using it as a smokescreen and dashed towards the two criminals.

Before they could fire their machine-guns, Barnaby make a swift attack. With a war cry, he swung a powerful kick and making them fly to the roof before plummeted to the ground.

“There it is!! Barnaby make a clean hit with his powerful kicks and earns 400 points! That’s the KOH for you!!” Mario buzzed through their live feed.

Mario squinted and saw WT silhouette appeared from the thin smoke. “Ooh! Wild Tiger finally managed to capture one of criminals thanks to their great teamwork! Or should I say, soulmate?”

“Hey! You can joke around at a time like this? I made my arrest first beforehand by the way!” Kotetsu snapped back at the false information. The criminal that was pinned down by him snorted. He can’t move because Kotetsu had him tied down with his wire.

Agnes’s voice rung through their communicator. “Good job, heroes! Sky High/Rock Bison and the Girls squad also have completed their rescue in east and west area respectively. We gonna dismiss here, rest assured.” Was all she said while congratulating their hard work.

“Eh, shouldn’t it be like what Mario said, Kotetsu-san? It’s true, we are soulmate indeed.” Barnaby smugly voiced out his thoughts when everything settled down with the bombing maniacs.

Kotetsu blushed, thank goodness he had his visor on so his blushing face cannot be seen. He punched Barnaby’s shoulder but the punch is light so Barnaby kinda brushed it off and continued teasing the older.

“But the way you tied up the criminal, made me think it must be nice if we can put it into practice.” He said, winking his eyes.

“We use it on you?”

“Of course not. On you.”

Kotetsu groaned in defeat. “Ugh, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Hey, Tiger and Barnaby! Quit flirting in broad daylight. Jeez, I’m so sick of it already.”  
  
Barnaby turned his head toward the sarcastic voice . “Oh, if it isn’t Blue Rose senpai and Fire Emblem! Otsukaresama for finishing your assignment at West Silver.”

Blue Rose clicked her tongue as Barnaby just ignored her mock. Fire Emblem burst into laugh at the funny situation.  
“I’m gonna freeze them for acting like an idiot!”  
Wiping his tears from laughing too much, Fire Emblem pat her back.

“Oh my, oh my! Young people these days are really energetic, I’m jealous. Well, we managed to capture the bombing maniacs faster than those three though, so it’s our win.” Fire Emblem smiled at the sulking teen before winking playfully at Tiger and Barnaby.

Origami appeared behind them with a sullen voice. “..and I manage to disarm the bomb too”

Kotetsu lighten up, he slung his arms over Origami’s small shoulder. “Hey, what are you sulking about? You’re awesome back there! Taking a chance while I acting as a decoy and immediately disarmed the bomb. You did a great job, kid!”

Origami felt elated when the senpai he respected so much complimented him. His face behind the mask brighten. “Really??”

Kotetsu nodded. “Yup! You have become more cooler and awesome, Origami!” he said that and pulled Origami into a neck-lock and nudged his head playfully. Both of them chuckled.

“If you keep up what you’re doing, you can make everyone fall for you, Origami!” Kotetsu said that before releasing Origami from his neck hug.

Origami smiled sheepishly before he met Barnaby’s piercing stare but the KOH immediately averted his gaze somewhere. Noticing Barnaby’s jealousy strike, Origami quickly backed down and shifted two steps backward.

Kotetsu heard Barnaby clearing his throat behind him and before he knew it, Barnaby locked their arms together then he excused himself to other heroes and quickly dragged a puzzled Kotetsu along.

“Oh my, oh my. Looks like we flip his switch. How sinful..” Fire Emblem chuckled understandingly.

* * *

 

Kotetsu shook his partner’s arm. “Hey, hey. Where do you think we’re going?”

“To the transporter.” Barnaby answered dryly without even spare a glance. Kotetsu fumed at his partner now was acting like a jerk.

“Bunnyyy! Answer me honestly.”

Barnaby halted his way and lucky Kotetsu managed to reduce the force of inertia so that he didn’t bumped face flat into Barnaby’s back. Barnaby taking a breath, in and out and without facing Kotetsu, he begin asking him in a serious tone.

“Ne, Kotetsu-san...” he paused, waiting for the other’s reaction.  
“Hmm, what is it?”  
“Do I…not look any cooler in your eyes? I mean, I also had disarmed a bomb before in the Justice Tower, besides it’s with you. Don’t you think I’m also doing awesome back then?”

Kotetsu’s mouth hanging wide, he blinked twice while trying to figure out what was his younger partner trying to convey.

Barnaby nearly groaned in frustration. ‘Why do this old man is so clueless? Pick up the hint, old man! Come on.’

Pouting, he continued his rants. “ Did you see my kick when I apprehend the criminals today? I think lately I’ve gotten faster in my reflexes, they couldn’t even land me a single bullet.” Barnaby was so eager to get Kotetsu noticed his awesome-ness, he even clearly stated the hint. Kotetsu plucked his fingers. Barnaby’s face brighten, thinking that Kotetsu might get it right.

“Ah, so you want to say that you’re now getting better! That was awesome too, but aren’t you always like that Bunny?”

Barnaby smiled faltered and he groaned frustratingly because that’s not the reaction he wanted. He then turned to face Kotetsu while making a sour face which make the older half- surprised because he thought he did something that angered his partner.

Kotetsu scratched the back of his head. Trying to find a perfect comeback to make up with this conversation.

“You know, every time we catch the criminal, you always move flawlessly and I think you have already done your best in both saving people and catching criminals and…Dah! You’re already great and why do you make me say this?!”

Once he done saying that, Kotetsu pushed Barnaby aside and quickly made his way passing Barnaby’s. Unable to hide his embarrassment he quickened his pace but only to be stopped midway by Barnaby holding his arm in a firm grip.

“I…I’m sorry. I feel jealous when you compliments other guys more than me, I mean…I am your lover of course I want to look even cooler in front of you, instead, you said Origami senpai is even cooler than me and…okay, I’m sorry I’m jealous.” Barnaby admitted. He released his hold and let his head down, unable to look into his lover’s eyes.

He heard Kotetsu ‘Huh?’ at him and he felt stupid for not being able to control his jealousy trait. Fire Emblem was right by saying everything that he thought always shows on his face. It’s not been so long since he and Kotetsu had been dating. Barnaby always has this special feeling for his partner since they defeated Jake and they knew they were practically crushing on each other when they’re separated for one year since their retirement but neither of them trying to make a move.

Barnaby never feels any emotional attachment to another person aside from his parents and Samantha thus his feelings for Kotetsu was new to him and he had no idea how much he craved for another’s warmth. Meanwhile in Kotetsu’s case, he knew so well that feeling but he tried to push it away because he always thinks Bunny deserved someone better than him. He didn’t want to hold him back for wasting his youth on a simply old man like him and he even punished himself when he can’t help but falling more for Bunny.

Of course fate does its miracle, the moment they reconciled after one year separation, with a little push from Fire Emblem who claimed his woman intuition never gone wrong, both of them ended up in a situation where they can no longer deny each other’s feelings. Both of them just let their heart taking over their brains and eventually, they kiss and makeup in adult way. Of course, their relationship has ups and downs like any other relationship in the world but during the incident with Schneider, their partnership in both heroes and private life nearly breaking apart but they never, hate each other.

In Barnaby’s case, since Kotetsu is his first love, he was always anxious about being the best boyfriend for Kotetsu. He afraid if Kotetsu finds any men better than him and they snatch Kotetsu away from him. Kotetsu’s goofiness and easy-going attitude made Barnaby aware if someone will eventually to find out he’s indeed attractive and kind, which, Barnaby wanted to keep this side of Kotetsu only for himself. He knew he was being possessive and he hated this feeling of possessiveness.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cupped his face and made him lifted his head so that their eyes met each other. Isn’t it Romantic?*

“Ko..Kotetsu-san?” He breathed heavily, taking in awe at the sudden closed-up of overflowing emotions and the beauty of that sparkling amber eyes of his bearded lover exuded.

“Listen well, Bunny. I never said that Origami is cooler than you or compare you with that guy when you’re already perfect the way you are, except your never ending lecture.” Kotetsu paused only to bump their forehead in so much affection. Well, they can be closer than this but their helmet’s in the way. Even so, they were close enough to feel against each other’s breath.

“But, it’s okay to feel jealous. It’s not like jealousy is a crime so don’t feel bad about it Bunny. To think that Bunny is jealous when I praise Origami, I dunno how to react to a jealous Bunny. You do love me so much, eh? Hahaha.”  
Kotetsu laughed and pinching Barnaby’s cheek.

“Stop it, Kotetsu-san! Jealousy is not a laughable matter!”

“Hahaha…sorry, sorry. But just so you know Bunny..” he paused before continued in a more serious tone. “I am completely yours, from the beginning. And here..” he said while pointed at Bunny’s heart and then he formed a fist just to make a slight fist bump to the younger’s chest. Affirming it.

“..is where my heart lays claim. So, don’t worry about small things hmm?”

Barnaby brightened up. He looked deep into Kotetsu’s eyes. Mixed feelings of emotion gushed in. Barnaby never felt so loved like this before.

He didn’t know what this emotion is but if this place is inside a dream, this dream was like a blue mirage in the desert. He was so happy he turned breathless.**

‘Kotetsu saying he was mine all along. He’s mine. He’s mine.’ Barnaby chanted in his head. Thus, he took a gamble and made a decision that will change his life forever. He kissed the back of Kotetsu’s palm, making the older stunned.

“Say, Kotetsu-san…will you please…forever become mine?”

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Kotetsu tossed his helmet and said ‘Yes!’ in response. Tears of joy forming on Barnaby’s eyes, they were brimming with happiness.

The whole situation felt like a dream they didn’t want to wake up from. Feeling overjoyed that Kotetsu accepted his proposal, he carried the man in his usual princess-carry and danced their way to the sky.

Kotetsu was taken aback by how much Barnaby exaggerated and once again, why the princess carry? Kotetsu yelp when Barnaby went higher and practically levitated from one building to another building. Thank goodness they had their suits on.

Suddenly, their communicator buzzed and Barnaby nearly tripped but managed to land both legs safely on the rooftop.

“Bonjour, Tiger and Barnaby.” Agnes image appeared from the projector.  
“What is it Agnes? Is there a case?”  
“Huh, no. But tomorrow we have another schedule starring Buddy heroes for a CM filming. So be ready at 9 am at Gold stage and Tiger, don’t be late!”

“Yes..yes. I get it already.”

Agnes huffed. “Good. See you tomorrow.” The communicator went off.

Kotetsu sighed and pat Barnaby’s shoulder. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“It’s okay, let’s go home.”  
“Wait, shouldn’t we take off these suits?”  
“So, back to the office then. Up we go!” Once again, he lifted Kotetsu and carried him princess style. Kotetsu punched him to let him go as he can walk by himself but Barnaby hold his fist and refused to let him go.

While they’re midair, Kotetsu gazed at the blonde lovingly. He never dreamed off for second marriage with a guy but this is Barnaby. The perfect all-rounder type of guy every girls and women in Sternbild wants to get married with, yet Barnaby chose him, a man in his forties, to spend his whole life with. Kotetsu never thought of loving someone so much after losing Tomoe, but he came to love Barnaby anyway and never did he want to compare those two.

Barnaby caught him staring and he averted his gaze, unable to show Bunny his vulnerable side. He heard the blonde chuckled before nudging his nose to his face.

“Kotetsu-san, even if the desert becomes cracked, no matter who shakes this world, promise me you won’t let go of the hand you're holding and I promise I will protect you nonetheless.”

Kotetsu couldn’t remember since when Barnaby becomes poetic but he didn’t mind it. Bunny can be quite surprising sometimes and Kotetsu accepted everything about him.

They are soulmate nonetheless.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Netflix movie reference. 
> 
> ** = ‘Euphoria’ lyrics reference. I do recommend y’all watch the MV or hear the song while reading this chapter. Jungkook’s voice is so damn soothing, I can’t! The lyrics has darker meaning, some said it was about suicide or death but music is an art form so its up to the audience to interpret the song.


	2. What You Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is based on a song ‘what you waiting for’ by R.Tee x ANDA. The artist is too underrated but this chapter is inspired from the lyrics itself, so do check out the song. It's good, I do recommend.

* * *

Amidst the busy road in Sternbild, a loud roar from the well-known double chaser could be heard speeding across the highway. It's almost lunch hour but the duo had to skip their beautiful luncheon together and sped off towards the scene where Agnes stated as unusual ‘natural disaster’. 

 

“Heroes, head towards Bronze Harbor! Quickly, because this threat gonna escalates into red warning anytime soon.” 

 

“We can’t stop natural disasters what did you expect?”  

 

Agnes sighed while scratching her head. “At least save the citizens! God, how long you’ve been in this field yet you still can’t figure out what should you prioritize first!” 

 

“Ahah! So, you knew right? Our priority isn’t to attend CM filming nor those gossip magazine interview but to protect people first! I got you back, hahaha.” 

 

Agnes’s eyebrows twitched in irritation when Kotetsu fired back at her but what annoys her most was all he said was true. Her two coworkers face-palmed to hide their laughter. It's best not to get caught because who wants to get eaten alive by the mad lioness anyway? 

 

 

“You shouldn’t tease her much, Kotetsu-san. Anyway, we’re almost there.” Barnaby pressed harder to increase the speed. Kotetsu clicked the built-in recon function on his visor to start scanning the area and analyzed the data. 

 

“It seems like Sky High arrived first and secure the people that being drift off by the strong tides. Bunny, we should hurry up to.” 

“I know, Kotetsu-san!” 

 

The strong wind plus enormous waves that hitting the Bronze Medaille Harbor made ships and few trading vessels being tossed around and almost being sent flying but were saved thanks to Sky High wind manipulation effort. Meanwhile, Kotetsu and Barnaby just arrived thus without wasting time, Barnaby activated his power and dashed towards the lighthouse by the shore where it was almost destroyed by the strong and merciless tides. Saving a few people trapped in there and on the other hand, Kotetsu saw a couple teenagers who was drowning in the water. He quickly used his wire to grab them by their wrist and pulled both of them out. 

 

“Anton, bring them to a safe place. Since you can’t swim, I will help those who were drifted away from the shore.”  

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” 

Kotetsu chuckled and continued searching for victims trapped in the disaster. He caught a glimpse at Barnaby. He was so fast at rescuing people and managed to brought them into a rescue chopper. As he took a moment appreciating how magnificent his lover in saving people, the ground where he stood was shaken violently and cracked following a massive curling of water approaching him like a whirlpool. Kotetsu managed to jumped off right away but he was too late to avoid the wave. 

 ‘Oh, shit!’  

 

Kotetsu clenched his teeth and closed his eyes expecting the water to crushed him hard but all he could feel now was icy, cold sensation. Blue Rose instantly froze the water thus created an ice barrier to prevent another strong wave from hitting the harbor.  

 

“Wow! You’re so cool Blue Rose. I thought nobody could win against Mother nature.” was the first thing Kotetsu said once he opened his eyes.  

 

“Huh, as always you’re so slow old man. But, thanks...I guess. I mean..you’re welcome!” Blue Rose said flatly but she blushed at the compliment. Thanks to their slightly far distance Kotetsu couldn’t see her blushing hard but her face turned sour when Barnaby rushed into him and hugged him dearly. Watching the situation, she hates to admit it but she was envious on how preciously Barnaby cared for Kotetsu and how relaxed Kotetsu’s face in his embrace.  Blue Rose’s heart clenched, as she thought, moving on wasn’t as easy as how it’s sound. 

 

“Bunny, you’re too anxious. I'm totally fine... see, I’m not hurt at all thanks to Blue Rose. You should treat her better next time, okay?” Kotetsu tapped his arm before releasing himself from Barnaby’s hug. Barnaby pouted. 

 

“How can I be at ease? You're totally unaware of my feelings, Kotetsu. What would happen if Blue Rose didn’t come at the exact time?” 

“Bunny...”  

“I saw it. I rushed in but I was too late, I couldn’t reach you just in time and I got scared. The thought of losing you flashes before my eyes, I'm scared...Kotetsu. I...I don’t want to lose the person I love anymore.” 

 

When Barnaby calling his name without a suffix, he knew that the blonde was either upset or serious but, in this case, he was being serious.  

 

Sense of guilt was filling him, so he muttered a “Sorry” softly, enough for both of them to hear it.  

 

“Is everyone okay? I was taking care of moving everyone to the shelter with Fire-san and Origami.” Dragon Kid asked through their communicator.  

 

“Uhh, everything okay...I guess.” Kotetsu scratched the back of his head.  

“That’s a relief. The wind is too strong and I can’t even get close to the water or else I’ll get them all electrocuted.” Kotetsu chuckled when Dragon Kid can pull out jokes like this.   

 

“Everything has been settled down. Thank you Blue Rose and again, thank you!”  

 

Blue Rose smiled proudly and crossed her arms. “Don’t sweat it, I just doing my job. It’s so easy.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s true…you didn’t break a sweat.” Barnaby said flatly without looking at the girl.  

“Hey, now… are you just mocking me?” 

“But, you saved Kotetsu. You have my gratitude.” He continued, looking at Kotetsu only to receive a stupid grin from the older. 

 

Blue Rose restrained herself from smiling, instead, with a smug voice she responded, “Hmph, when it comes from you I’m not convinced at all. But okay, I’ll accept it.” 

 

“Hey Kotetsu! I thought you’re really a goner back then, thank goodness Blue Rose has saved your ass.” Antonio joined and gave Kotetsu a hard slap at his back following a grunt from the latter.  

 

While they’re chatting, Barnaby scanned the area with his suit’s recon function. Behind the ruined structure, there was an old lady with suspicious outfit, watching the scenery in front of her blankly.  

 

“What happen, Barnaby?” 

 

“There’s a suspicious lady behind the ruined structure there. Wait here, I’ll go first.” 

 

* * *

 

The old lady was reciting some unknown syllable before she stopped upon noticing Barnaby walked slowly to her side.  

 

“Ma’am, this place is dangerous. Let us, heroes bring you to the shelter.” Barnaby spoke politely.  

 

The old lady stared at him and smiled dryly. “Don’t you think some kind of NEXT could be behind this unusual phenomenon?” 

 

Barnaby was taken aback by the old lady premonition. Actually, he thought the same since the pattern of the tidal wave is a bit different. He began to suspect the lady.  

 

“What makes you think so?” He rather played safe, because this lady had a different vibe surrounded her. He quietly signaled his comrades to come closer.  

 

The lady sighed, she pointed her umbrella towards a certain spot at the now frozen sea. Barnaby zoomed in using his visor and saw a clear form of giant whirlpool 10km from the shore.  

 

“Wait, how…it’s weird! There’s no way…” 

 

“Isn’t it bizarre the high tidal wave and underwater whirlpool to occur at the same time? Their mechanism is like a tag team, one destroys everything and another suck in the residue.” 

The old lady’s explanation did make sense. A NEXT must be behind this.  

 

“Why are you telling me this? I bet you knew the culprit or are you their accomplice?”  

 

The old lady chuckled whilst shrugging her shoulder. “No, I don’t and I’m not the accomplice either, young man. I just have a hunch…”  

 

She turned her heels, now her back facing Barnaby. Her expression turned gloomy. 

“The Moonchild is coming. Some called it a myth, some called it legends. Whatever or whoever they are, better be prepared, heroes.” Was the last thing she said before she walked away, leaving Barnaby and the others dumbfounded.  

 

“Bunny, are you okay? What did she say to you?” Kotetsu touched his back.  

 

“Barnaby, is it alright to leave her be? She might hold some info!”  

 

“It’s okay, she’s not dangerous. At least...for now.” He earned a dissatisfied groan from them but he paid no mind. The only thing that stuck in his head was the last words from the old lady. 

Moonchild. He better dug up info about it later.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Daaad, when are you gonna bring Barnaby to our house?” 

 

“Kaede..don’t make daddy choke on my drink.” 

“I’m serious now, dad. You’re going out with him, right? Aren’t you going to introduce him to grandma and uncle Masa?” 

 

Among the Kaburagi household, Kaede was the first person to know about their relationship. At first, they thought Kaede might throw a fit at the sudden news yet surprisingly, she was actually overjoyed and encouraged her dad to get married since “Daddy should find someone to care for him these days because mommy’s death turned him into a loner and depressed.” 

Kotetsu took one last sip of the water before putting it on kitchen counter. “Actually, we’re going for a dinner date tonight. Barnaby might plan to propose me properly so, maybe we could discuss a bit about introducing him to our family.” 

 

Kaede beamed and clasped her hands together. “So, that’s mean…you’re going to get married?!” 

 

Kotetsu nodded. Kaede squealed in excitement.  

 

“OMG, daddy! You’re the best! Okay, I’m gonna tell grandma.” 

 

“No,no,no…wait, wait! Please keep it secret until we’re back in Oriental town. Let daddy and Barnaby do the talk okay, sweetie? Pinky promise?” Kotetsu stuck out his pinkie. Her daughter did the same. Both of them laughed. 

 

“Pinky promise. But you must tell me when you’re going to visit, because I wanna look pretty in front of my future papa! And also, I have a good news. It’s a secret... I’ll tell you when you’re home.”  

 

“Ooh, what is it? Are you telling me you’re getting a boyfriend?”  

 

Kaede shook her head and smiled smugly. “Not even close. Okay dad, gotta go. Grandma is calling me for dinner. Bye!” 

 

“Bye sweetie.” He ended the call with his daughter and then, he straight away went to his wardrobe to choose some nice outfit for their dinner date. He already done showering so he just went with a slim fit-white khaki and a simple V-neck shirt but couldn’t decide the outer wear to compliment with his shirt.  

 

Kotetsu tried putting on Levi’s x Jordan reversible trucker jacket, a gift from Barnaby last month. “Well, I do look 10 years younger in this jacket.”  

 

He then put it aside and tried on the checkerboard-patterned zip-up flannel shirt. “Wow, this one looks great too! Okay then, I’ll go with this look.”  

Kotetsu finished his looks with Valentino Always boots. He usually preferred loafers over boots but he wanted to complete the looks with something that related to Barnaby and the boots were Barnaby’s gift for him on his birthday.  

 

“Yosh, I’m all set.” He was feeling giddy, although it’s already his 18th date since back then. 

 

 

The whole atmosphere in the private dining room was awfully quiet. Only the clink of fork and spoon filling the quiet room. Kotetsu was a little bit restless because Barnaby had never spoken anything other than “Let’s go, Kotetsu”, since he picked him up from his apartment.  

 

And now the blonde was staring quietly at his plate while playing his pasta with his fork. The wagyu steak was left untouched.  

 

‘What’s wrong with this kid? I was excited for this yet…’ 

He needed to start a topic to break the ice. 

“Y’know Bunny, I think I'm taking a break...from being a hero?” 

 

With that kind of provocation, Barnaby snapped out from his dilemma and directed his gaze at Kotetsu’s eyes. ‘Good job, me. Finally, he really looked me in the eyes. Now time to deal with his turmoil’. Without him realizing, he just adding fuel to the fire and he had no idea how much its impact on Barnaby’s stress level until he saw a droplet of tears fell on the napkin. 

 

Kotetsu panicked when the blonde suddenly shed tears and he quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket before bringing it onto Barnaby’s soggy face and wiped his tears off. 

 “I... Bunny, I'm sorry! Gosh, why even I said that in the first place? I'm sorry Bunny, I really didn’t mean...” 

 

“Why?” 

“Pardon?” Kotetsu flinched when Barnaby grabbed his wrist.  

“Why? Why did you say that? Don't you ever think of quit being a hero and leaving me behind again! After all that happen today, and all the rumors about Moonchild that bring disasters, do you know how much I give a thought about how can we hold our wedding ceremony in peace while these problems still unresolved?” 

 

‘Oh, shit! I've stepped on a landmine.’ Chilly sweats streamed down his neck as he tried to calm Barnaby down.  

 

“Bunny...Bunny. I am really sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make you hurt. It's been awfully quiet so I wanna do something so you will at least talk something and it’s my fault that I didn’t realize your problems.” he paused, glancing at Barnaby’s face before inhaled and continued. 

“If there are problems that have been bugging you, talk to me. I will listen to everything, hm? Or maybe we can solve it together?” 

 

Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu one last time before he brushed off Kotetsu’s hand on his face, the older startled.  

 

“Even at the best time, you never listen to what I told you. Why did you bother now? Next time, think before you talk, Kotetsu. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I got something to do” He got up from his seat and excused himself. He twisted the door knob and then paused. 

 

“You should read the atmosphere or you’ll make a fool out of yourself, Kotetsu-san.” and then, the door was closed with a loud thud. Leaving Kotetsu all alone and dumbstruck. 

 

Kotetsu felt a hard pang on his chest, he clenched his fist and punched his chest repeatedly but strange. He didn’t feel hurt. Kotetsu thought punching himself could be hurt but it’s nowhere near how hurt he felt when he was all excited for the date and how it turned out Barnaby didn’t enjoy their date as much, as he even yell at him and then just leave like that. 

 

“If you got something to do then, why bother picking me up for our date tonight?” 

 

He wanted to shout. He was mad at Barnaby, but he was also mad at himself because he thought he knew everything about Barnaby. Turns out, there’re still so much he didn’t know about his lover. As much as it hurts his pride to cry for a small argument like this, fat tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. When he tried to get up, a small red box fell from his back pocket and rolled on the floor before it stopped right before his eyes.  

 

Kotetsu knelt down to pick it up and twiddled it open, revealing a shiny golden ring. He bought the ring with a thought that he will give it to Barnaby tonight as their engagement ring since he saw Barnaby secretly bought the same kind of ring at the well-known store few days before. Thus, he kinda want to do the same.   

 

 

 With a weak smile and a hiccup, he fondled the ring. “And here I thought, you gonna propose me with the ring and then I will surprise you with the same thing. Aah, it’s all ruined isn’t it?” 

 

* * *

 

Kotetsu stopped right in front of their work office. He was early today but Barnaby was always arriving first. The thought of meeting him early in the morning made him hesitated whether to enter or not. He shook his head, brushing off all the negative thought and just took the gamble anyway. 

  

“Hiya, took you long enough raccoon-kun!” 

Kotetsu choked on his own spit when he saw a figure was sitting on his table as soon as he entered his office. 

 

“Hhuuhh? Ry...Ryan??” 

“Yep, that’s me! Glad you still remember my name. Come on, sit.” 

 

“But you’re sitting on my table. Wait, that’s not important! Why are you even here?” he pointed his finger right on Ryan’s face. 

 

Ryan huffed and shrugged. “As you can see, I’m lost.” 

“Don’t joke around!” 

 

Ryan laughed at his own joke. He got down from Kotetsu’s table and slung his arm around the shorter male’s shoulder.   

 

“Uh...by any chance, aren’t you acting friendly?” 

 

“Why? I can be friendly with my co-workers, can’t I?”  

Kotetsu choked on his saliva for the second time in the morning. Ryan said co-worker? Could it be... 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re now working for Apollon?” 

“I am. Geez, shouldn’t you be informed before?” 

Kotetsu shrugged. “Neither Ben-san or Lloyds told me about this. Or, are they secretly plan on forming an Apollon Trio?” 

 

Ryan tsk-ed in playful manner and flapped his hand. “No, no. I am working solo. I don’t want to interfere in a love affair between you and Jr-kun. Oh, by any means, aren’t you both got married recently?” 

  

Kotetsu flinched before he blushed deeply. “No, we aren’t. Where did you get that idea?” 

Ryan grinned and he showed him a familiar ring box that he kept inside his pocket earlier. When he fumbled on his pants, it was not there. This little... 

 

“Give it back!” Kotetsu roared. He tried to snatch it from Ryan but the other is too tall. 

 

“Geez, chill old man! I just want to have a peek. Ooh, what a nice ring! Jr-kun sure pick it carefully, it suits you.” 

 

Kotetsu startled. He felt a shit ton of rocks piling him as his legs felt heavy. Ryan was feeling weird because the older suddenly went silent and carefully, he handed him the ring box. Kotetsu snatched it back and quietly went into his seat, following a heavy sigh. Ryan scratched the back of his head, inhaled one more time before leaned his hip at the side of the table. 

 

“I maybe inexperienced in love but I could tell that you had a fight with him. Am I right?”  

 

Feeling a heavy lump in his throat, Kotetsu replied with a cracked voice. “This ring is mine. I bought it for Barnaby but shit happens, I didn’t get a chance to give him this and now I'm stuck with my own decision.” Again, he let out a frustrated groan. He glanced at Ryan who was nodded like a sleepy pigeon. Wait, why did he tell him his problem in the first place? 

 

Ryan plucked his fingers. “Ahah, if you had problems, why not drink you sorrow off? I know a bar that operating this hour. Come on, I'll company you!” 

 

“You had the worst advice ever, thanks! And again, thanks! Geez, don't you have any work to do?” 

 

Ryan glanced at his wrist watch. “Oh, time’s up. I have the data and some research file of my investigation on Moonchild. Need to show it to Dr. Saito to analyze and predict...” 

 

Kotetsu felt like he was forgetting something. But then, he remembered Barnaby’s conversation last night with him. The name Barnaby mentioned before, Moonchild. The familiar word rung inside his head and without wasting any time, Kotetsu chased Ryan and tugged on his shirt. Ryan stared at him unbelievably. 

 

“Bring me with you! I wanna know more about the so-called Moonchild.” 

 

End- 


	3. New Season Confirmed!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update but....

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I'M SOO EXCITED WHEN I HEARD THAT TIGER & BUNNY IS GETTING NEW SEASON!**

**IT'S OFFICIAL! OMAIGAAD!!**

OKAY NOW, TIME FOR A WILD ROAR CUZ I'LL BE WRITING LIKE CRAZY!

> **I updated my fanarts and Kotetsu's tuxedo-dress design on my Tumblr. Do check here:[ QuinnC Blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bee-ha)**


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu went missing. Barnaby and Kaede searched for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Bts 'Home'.  
> I'm sorry for taking a while to update this chapter. Someone dear to me passed away and I lost motivation to write.  
> And I thought the fandom is going slow so I think I will update later, when the new season is out.

* * *

 

Damn it! He was late. The always punctual Barnaby, for the first time in his life was late to work. He was too absorbed with his investigation on Moonchild until he forgot to set his own alarm. Thus the KOH was running erratically into his work office.

“Morning, you’re unusually late today Barnaby.” The lady gave her morning greetings as usual. Barnaby replied with a simple “Good morning” and then he flopped on his chair.

Wasn’t today a little too quiet in the office? Barnaby looked around him and to his surprise, the silhouette of his beloved person was nowhere to be found. It’s already passed check-in hour. Did he skipped work?

Several moments later then he realized that he had done something terrible towards his own lover last night. He grunted, scratching his head frustratingly. Why’d he do that in the first place?

Firstly, he was the one who offered his hands and told Kotetsu to not let go of his hands. Soon after, he crushed the hands that been holding him and then pushed him away, leaving him alone and helpless.

He was always all cool and composes, even under stress, he could manage them all under control. But why, why couldn’t he control his anger yesterday only to make it the worst day of his life ever when he projected all his anger towards the only person he cared for? For heaven’s sake Kotetsu didn’t do anything wrong last night instead it’s him who took the wrong idea and chose the worst path.

He glanced over Kotetsu’s work table and noticed a stunning red box on top of the unorganized table. He walked over and took the tiny red box on to his palm. ‘It looks like a ring case or am I imagining it? On top of that, it’s on Kotetsu table. So, is it his?’

Curiosity won over him, Barnaby opened the box and much to his expectation, it was a shiny golden ring in it and a small note folded and tugged in between. He pulled out the note and read them:

‘To my partner Barnaby.

This ring is for you.

I wanna give it to you on our date last night but I couldn’t. I’m sorry that I make you angry. It was my fault.

I’m sorry if it doesn’t suit your taste, you can return it to me and let me buy a new one.

Let’s put off our date. You’re busy, I don’t mind it. And don’t think so much about marriage, you’re still young. Must be a waste of time to marry an old man like me, I can’t even give you kids and the life of parenthood.

In the end, I can never hate you.’

Barnaby fought back his tears. Even in a situation like this, Kotetsu’s love for him is overflowing and he’s so pure compared to him.

“Oh my God, what’ve I done?” His heart sunk, he felt like he just did the biggest sin in his life.

  
“Ma’am, have you seen Kotetsu?”

The old lady just shrugged and continued her works. Barnaby rushed out of his office and stomped his way into Ben’s room. Kotetsu must be there since Ben always lent his ears for Kotetsu’s rants about everything.

 

“Kotetsu-san!” 

“Oh, it’s Barnaby! Can’t you open my door slowly? I’m almost spilling my coffee on those papers. What brings you here?”  
Barnaby took in some breath. “Uh, sorry but have you seen Kotetsu?”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you don’t come together? Well, and oh! I forgot to tell you.”  
Barnaby walked closer. He knew Ben must know something.

“Ryan has been transferred here, he’ll start working today as a hero. Good thing a new comrade has join you!”

Barnaby’s eyes widen as a saucer upon hearing the news. “Eehhh?? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I...I don’t want any partner but Kotetsu! Ben, you should know..”

Ben hold his shoulder firmly. “Relax, Barnaby. It’s not like your partner is changing. I mean, we know you’re already head over heels for Kotetsu and we’re happy with your combination. What I want to tell is, Ryan is working solo. He has his own agenda and he told me about his investigation in Sternbild. So, rest assured okay?”

Barnaby sighed in relief. “Aah, you almost had me.”

Ben laughed. Barnaby bowed at him before excused himself. Before the door was closed completely, he heard Ben said, “Try to find him at Saito’s.”. Barnaby nodded instantly and quickly head there.

He need to find Kotetsu and clear their misunderstandings. He didn’t want their relationship strained. But before he made it, his communicator buzzed. It’s from Agnes.

“Barnaby, all the crews for your photoshoot today have arrived. Where’re you at? Don’t tell me you forgot your schedule.”  
Barnaby almost groaned. He totally forgot about his early photoshoot today because his mind was occupied with Kotetsu. With a heavy heart, he complied. Even though his soul kept refusing and urged him to go find Kotetsu.

 

* * *

Lloyds rested his chin on top of his hands while he stared at the two heroes who’re standing in an awkward manners in front of him. The brunette was pouting until his lips looked like a duckling while the blonde was staring at the brunette like some love-struck teenager while tapping his fingers restlessly. Meanwhile, Ryan was leaning against the door. Standing by if any one of them tried to flee.

Lloyds groaned heavily. “Urghh, don’t you know why you both being called here?”

Both of them shrugged their head in synch. Lloyds face-palmed, that’s why he hates dealing with the lovebirds who have a complicated relationship and didn’t know how deal with it.

Lloyds pointed at Barnaby.

“As far as I know, you’re always in your top shape no matter how tight your schedule are. Well, it’s normal to make a mistake but today you’re totally off. Your mind is elsewhere in the Neverland and stop making that face!”

He then pointed his finger at Kotetsu, who was looking more nervous than before. Lloyds furrowed his eyebrow. It was too obvious that Kotetsu was trying hard to avoid gazes from Barnaby. He sighed, these idiots...

“Look, Kotetsu. You’re avoiding Barnaby too much today as during dispatch, you went off with Ryan, no offense but it was obvious you’re trying to avoid as much contact with your partner. You’re a hero duo you know?”

Both of them didn’t argue anything which was too out of the world considering how much Kotetsu loved to whine about everything and defending himself while Barnaby always ended up lecturing him or agree with everything Kotetsu said. And...it ticked him so much!

Lloyds suddenly raised up from his seat and before they knew it, their Boss was already standing in front of them. Both Kotetsu and Barnaby blinked unbelievably. What’s gotten into their Boss’s head? They jolted in surprise when Lloyds put his hands on their shoulders and squeezed them hard.

“Both of you, just take a break for a while. Go on honeymoon or whatever, go deepen your relationship and do something about this quickly because the company already arranged a press conference about your official marriage announcement and stuffs!”

Barnaby and Kotetsu looked at Lloyds in shock. They have never discussed about their plan to Lloyds before so where did their boss had the idea of their marriage?

Kotetsu was gazing upward, thinking of several faces before he gasped. “Ben...” he sighed, massaging his forehead in the meantime.

“Then, who gonna protect the city if we’re not here??” They spoke in unison. Then, a confident voice perked behind them.

“There’s no need to worry cuz I, the Great Ryan can handle it even without you both here. Leave it to me.”

“Uhh...”

Ryan smiled understandingly. “Listen, it’s normal to have a lovers quarrel. You both are like an old married couple already..” he paused and turned his gaze at Kotetsu who had that confused face. He nodded at the older before blinking his eye.

Kotetsu gasped. “Ryan...no.” he shook his head nervously. Ryan just smirked, ignoring his plea.

“Kotetsu said he was planning to visit his hometown for a while and talk to his family about your marriage and stuff...So Junior, isn’t it rude to let the lady do everything by themselves? That’s what I am saying, go with him!”

Kotetsu groaned at Ryan’s unnecessary meddling. “Ryaaannn!!”

And he’s not even a lady!

* * *

The atmosphere inside their coach was unsurprisingly awkward and silent, considering how small number of people go to Oriental Town by train. There were barely people inside their coach or to be precise, they were the only two inside the coach. Neither of them trying to start the conversation.

Barnaby glanced at the brunette who was staring outside the window with a blank face. Shit, he wanted to talk! He wanted Kotetsu to smile and look at him as always. He wanted Kotetsu to act as usual around him that’s why he agreed with Ryan to go with him and settled things between them fast.

  
He needed to break the ice between them but what should he say? Suddenly, he remembered a word of advice from Fire Emblem that morning.

 

_“I’m rooting for you, handsome. For whatever you do. But you’re proposing a widower for a marriage. That guy, at first glance may look like he has nothing to worry but Bison once told us that he’s good at being pretend that he is okay while he’s not.”_

  
_Barnaby’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard this. “So, what do you mean, Fire-san?”_  
_For Fire Emblem to worry much about him and Kotetsu’s marriage, there must be something about Kotetsu that he didn’t know. The taller guy squeezed into him._

_“Oh boy, you see. Tiger is at his forties and he has experienced marriage and parenthood before. So, if you’re at his place you must have so much thing you’ll worry about since marrying someone younger with a big age gap may put him into insecurity.”_

  
_Barnaby gasped. “So you’re telling me that he was feeling insecure being with me? But...why? I...I already declared that I don’t care much about our age gap or him being a single father.” Fire Emblem sighed and shook his head slowly._

  
_“I don’t think that was what he’s worrying about. He must have some insecurity because in his eyes, he saw you as a young man with bright future and a promising hero while he already past his prime, that’s why he worries lot.”_

_Barnaby let out small noises, similar to a grunt but he didn’t direct it to Fire Emblem. With a knowing smile, the taller nudged him and blew sweet kisses while spouting, “Remember what I said, talk to him! Knock some senses inside his head, you’ll thank me later, hun!”, and flee from his side of view._

Back to the present moment, he didn’t know where to start and he didn’t want to hurt Kotetsu’s feeling any more. While Barnaby was hesitated, he heard Kotetsu speaking to him, “I...my ring...keep it..”something along the line but Barnaby wasn’t paying attention earlier so he lifted his face to look at his beloved face.

With a questioning look, he asked. “I beg your pardon?” Now he got a look at Kotetsu properly, face to face when the older averted his attention to him.

  
Kotetsu sighed, glancing sideways before he opened his mouth and locked eyes with him.

“You see, Bunny. I...bought you a ring, it was in my pocket before and when I came back to office, it wasn’t there. By any chance, are you keeping it?”

Barnaby slightly panic inside. He cleared his throat and acts calm. “Uh, yeah. It was on your table...so..”

Kotetsu exhaled in relief. “Thank goodness, I thought I’ve lost it.” Barnaby’s face soften when he looked at Kotetsu finally showed a relaxed expression. Biting his inner lip, Barnaby mustered up his courage to spoke, “Your notes... The notes you tugged inside the case, I, uh...I have read it. I am glad, that you...uh, really appreciate me.”

Barnaby’s ears went red as he tried to speak himself. He looked at Kotetsu’s face who, was like, having a difficult expression on his face and Barnaby knew, he needed to apologize right away to the man in front of him for what he had done to him last night.

Without further ado, he took Kotetsu’s hand and clasped them in between his own palms, making the older gasped upon his sudden action.

“Bunny! What...”

  
Kotetsu paused when Barnaby stared right into his eyes, making the older wondered what he was thinking exactly. Barnaby inhaled.

“Kotetsu-san, listen. Actually...I am..”  
“Dear passengers, we have arrived at Oriental Town Station! Oriental Town Station! Kindly...”

Upon hearing the conductor announcement through the speaker, Barnaby cursed quietly because seriously, why now?? He was about to get to the best part to apologize and they will become the perfect couple like usual, then this happen!

Barnaby was snapped to reality when Kotetsu slid his hands from his hold. Barnaby wore a dejected face when his hands were separated from the warmth of Kotetsu’s .

  
“Let’s go, Bunny. I’ve already called a cab because aniki has stuff to do. He can’t fetch us.”

  
Sighing in defeat, Barnaby nodded weakly and followed Kotetsu’s footsteps.

  
Gosh, he really need to solve their misunderstanding and hear Kotetsu’s thoughts!

* * *

 

  
“Anju-san, I’m sorry if it’s not that much but please accept my little gift for you.”  
Anju’s eyes widen. She covered her mouth upon laying her eyes on Barnaby’s beautiful feature and his good manners. ‘Oh god! He is on different level, this Barnaby.’

Anju involuntarily shook her head. “No, no, no. It’s okay, I’ll gladly accept it. You have put so much effort bringing such pleasant gift for me, how could I refuse boy?” Anju took the gift and slightly bowed her head in gratitude.

Barnaby flashed his usual smile. “I’m glad.”  
Anju sighed. “You have such nice attitude, Barnaby. Compared to my good-for-nothing son, who never listens to what I said.” She glanced at her own son who was flustered when he was being offended by her only mom.

  
“Mom!”

  
Both mother and son then laughed together.

“Kaede will be at home at 4 pm, Muramasa said he will fetch her from school so you both get some rest. I’ll prepare ingredients for our dinner with Barnaby tonight. It will be a special sukiyaki.”

  
In the end, Barnaby was left alone to rest. Kotetsu was considerate enough to lay him a futon at his room while he insisted to help his mom with dinner preparation. Barnaby knew, he was clearly avoiding Barnaby at all cost while acted as if nothing happened between them. Barnaby was bothered by his attitude toward him but he chose to say nothing plus, he didn’t want to make a scene here.

Before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep only to be awake an hour later by Kotetsu for snacks which he gladly accepted it. Kaede was already home and the girl nearly jumped in excitement when she saw him. Kaede volunteered herself to bring snacks for Barnaby and eat together with him at the courtyard.

While eating together, the two had a small talk. About her school, her improvement in using her NEXT power and Barnaby shared some tips to train herself become stronger.

“Barnaby, are things going smoothly with you and my dad?” Barnaby nearly choked on his manjū when Kaede suddenly asked a question about their relationship. He was lucky that the manjū didn’t stuck on his throat, so he slowly gulped it down in one go with the help of oolong tea.

  
“K..Kaede-chan. What are you talking about? Of course, our relationship is going smoothly. As you can see, we’re happy that finally we can tell your family about our relationship.”

That’s half a lie, actually. They still didn’t make their resolve. But, he couldn’t make Kaede worried about them, can he?

Kaede stared at him as if she was about to bore through his head. Kaede sighed. Her hands rested on her knees. “My dad, he’s a good actor. Always acts as if he is having a good time while he’s not. I don’t know what actually happen between you two but I can see through my dad poor acting when he was with you today.”

Barnaby flinched when he was found out. Adjusting his glasses, he asked, “Why did you make such assumption. I think that’s how he was around me.”

Kaede shook her head. Her face was wearing an expression of worry and concern. “He was totally off. You see, he always doting on me and will become grumpy whenever I talk about Barnaby too much in front of him. And here I thought, he will come and joins us since he never lets his daughter alone with you. But he only told me never get too close with you and that’s it. Usually he will come and interferes but he’s not.”

Kaede tugged the sleeves of his jacket. “I’m...sorry if I make you uncomfortable but...but, I really hope that your marriage with my dad will go smoothly. You see, my dad...he lacks delicacy. Always doing things without thinking the risk, a goofball and bad at telling people what he actually feels but, I know deep down he has a strong feeling for you, Barnaby.

Ever since my mom died, he always being reckless as if he wanted to follow mom. Then, you appear in his life and I can see, he’s the most happy when he is with you. Barnaby, can you promise me one thing?”

A bead of tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Barnaby lifted his finger and brushed her tears off while humming, giving a cue for Kaede to continue.

“Dad has a lot of insecurities. Promise me, that you will always be with him whenever he is feeling insecure. For him, you’re his home and make him feels safe. Promise me, that you will treat my dad as he is.”

Kaede stuck out her pinkie.

When Kaede said those promises, he knew that he was at her mercy. Barnaby smiled and linked their pinkies together.

“If that makes you give your full blessing for me to take your dad, then, I won’t back down. After all, you will be my daughter too and when the time’s come, call me Papa. Okay?”

Kaede beamed at that. “Un!”

Barnaby chuckled at that and took a last sip of his tea before he got up.

“Eh, you’re done Barnaby? There’s still some manjū left.”

“Yeah, I want to meet your dad and apologize quickly. You’re right, we fight the night before but it was my fault, I started it. We need to settle things between us before we can proudly announce our marriage to your uncle and grandma.”

He glanced at his soon to be daughter and smiled assuredly before ruffling her soft hair. “Thanks, Kaede.”

Kaede blushed and nodded her head without saying anything. She must get used to this since Barnaby will become her father too! A hot one, that is!

Barnaby searched for Kotetsu all over the house and he entered a room where there’s an altar inside. He stopped by to look at the picture inside the small altar. It was a picture of Tomoe, Kotetsu’s late wife. He didn’t know the ritual so he just stand there and stared at the still picture. The smell of burning incense was still there, lingering inside the room. Kotetsu must be here before.

“Oh, are you paying a visit to our Tomoe? You know, you can ask me for incense if you want to do so.” Anju approached him.

  
“Uh, no. Actually...I want to see Kotetsu. I can’t seem to find him.”

Anju was looking around before she set her gaze on Barnaby. “I think he was here before. The dinner prep was already done, we just need to wait it simmers for few hours that’s why I told him to get some rest. But it seems too quiet in this house.”

Barnaby was restless. Kotetsu was not here. Where did he go? Did he secretly run away? No, no, no..it can’t be. He’s a hero to begin with and is dedicated to work. There’s no way he will run away from his job!

Anju saw that and she walked toward Barnaby to squeezed his hands. “It’s okay, son. No need to worry. He will come back soon before dinner still, I will knock his stubborn head when he’s back, for leaving you alone.”

Hearing such words from Anju, his head felt light. He nodded and bowed for his rudeness barging into random room.

Yet, he never knew his restlessness and worries becoming true.

* * *

  
The sukiyaki was almost cold but Kotetsu’s presence was nowhere to be seen at the dining table. He was absent at dinner too which was quite suspicious.  
Muramasa blabbered about his brother for being ignorant and he couldn’t reach for him. All the Kaburagi family was waiting for him yet, he still didn’t appear.

Barnaby glanced at his phone and sighed. “I can’t reach him either.” He felt defeated.

Muramasa clicked his tongue. “Let’s eat first and forget him! He’s an adult, he should know the way back home.”

Muramasa and Anju finally just letting it go and started to dig in but not for Barnaby. He pulled his chair, attracted the attention of the Kaburagi family.

“I’m going to find him. I can’t keep calm if my partner is not here. Please excuse me, Anju-san, Muramasa-san. Kaede-chan too.”

Then, he heard another chair being pulled. “You don’t know the way here, Barnaby. Let me help you!”

“Kaede!”  
“It’s okay, grandma. We’ll be back in no time.”

They went to the main road and searching for him. Kaede greeted an old man in front of his shop and asked if he saw Kotetsu. Kaede face falls when the man shook his head. They went to the temple where Kotetsu once saved Kaede who was trapped inside but they found no one.

Barnaby’s breath became ragged. The image of the Moonchild phenomenon few days ago flashed into his mind.  
What if....  
What if....  
Barnaby tried to calm himself but he can’t. He clenched his fist and screamed his lung out.

“WHERE ARE YOU, KOTETSU-SAN???”  
Meanwhile, Kaede already fell into her knees and covering her mouth.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But..I don't want to be cruel to my loyal readers and subscribers so once again, I pour my heart and soul to finish this chapter in one seating!  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar error.  
> Comments can motivate me more. So do comment below. Thanks a bunch!😉


End file.
